


Ruthless

by Dejdaweirdo



Category: AOMG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejdaweirdo/pseuds/Dejdaweirdo
Summary: Drugs. Sex. Money. Music. all these things put this book together this book is for our first couple Queen and Jay first meeting was weird but as time went on he became her ride or die and it forever stays that wayyea its gonna have drama but they get through hope yall enjoy it thought remember to vote share and comment let me know how you like it





	Ruthless

"Jay where you going all dressed up" hyukwoo said as he and seonghwa walked in the room making me chuckle "I got invited to an important gala tonight and youre coming with me so go get dressed" i spoke after doing the last button on the shirt and fixing the cuffs as they walked out of the room...... "what type of gala is this jay its over the top" seonghwa asked sliding into the car as i shrug "I don't know I got the invite to come tonight from someone named monster" I said making hyukwoo chuckle as the car pulled off into traffic "what kind of name is monster" he said making me laugh and shake my head at him as we slowly pulled up to this huge building with people walking in and out taking pictures, we got out and were ambushed by photographers making me shield my face as hyukwoo and seonghwa walked on either side of me as we walked in seeing a lot of people dressed up, we walked around conversing with people till a man walked over to me "are you jaebeom" he asked i nodded feeling the guys eyes on me before the man nodded waving his hand for me to follow him "Mam mr.Park is here as you requested" he said before we heard heels click towards us causing the three of us to look up and see a beautiful ass brown skinned woman standing in a long rose gold gown holding her hand out "hi im queen im glad you guys could come tonight" she said as i grabbed her hand giving a short shake before she held her hand to the table where three more girls sat with three other guards standing around the table "please take a seat and we can talk" she said making the three of us nod as we each took a seat around the table "so what exactly is the gala for" seonghwa asked making her look at him "right down to it i see well ok so you were invited by my co partner monster" she started before getting cut off by hyukwoos laugh getting glares from the women "what exactly i say that was funny" queen asked making hyukwoo hold his hands up in surrender before sighing from his laugh "im sorry but who is this monster and why are they named that" he asked before the chocolate skinned green haired girl stood up and cleared her throat "im named monster because I was able to shoot seven guys at once in one shot any more questions" she asked making hyuk lean back in his seat stiffly as she rolled her eyes walking away "and that is why you don't make remarks" seonghwa said making queen smirk "anyway im looking for another partner a male partner to be exact and monsters assistant rebel" she stated pointing to the light skinned girl with light pink hair "looked you up and researched you and you fit the description" she said making me lean on the table "exactly what am I your partner for" I said making her smile as she leaned toward me "well I own an illegal business and if I work with you I can seem more legit" she said making me cock my eyebrow up "what do you mean illegal" seonghwa asked making hyuk scoff "shes a queen pin" he stated making me look at her as she clapped making him chuckle before looking at me "so you want to sell drugs in my company" I asked making her laugh and shake her head "no I don't sell the drugs I have workers for that I just need you to set me up as your co partner for the company that way I can add money to your companys account to make it look more legit for me plus you get extra money in your pockets" she said making me think about it "heres my number and if you decide on saying yes just call me" she said giving me a piece of paper before getting up and walking away to go speak with other visitors and business owners.....

"so are you gonna do it" seonghwa asked as we walked into our compound I sighed shrugging my suit jacket off plopping down on the couch with a loud huff before answering "honestly it would be a good investment plus all of them are fine as hell you and her would make a good team" hyuk smirked making me rub my forehead before pulling my phone out and dialing her number

"hello" I heard her voice say as I sighed "when can we meet" I asked before I heard her chuckle "tomorrow at 3 meet me at the bubble café near the market and bring your friend" she started with a sigh "he and monster need to settle some differences before we even begin anything" she said before hanging up

"so" seonghwa asked as I sighed leaning on the counter "hyuk be ready by 3 you have to come with me" I said making seonghwa laugh and look at him "you might die" I said making him choke on the water he was drinking before going to my room hearing seonghwa laugh harder.....

 

and chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed not all that good but i enjoyed writing it
> 
> excuse the errors


End file.
